Resident Avatar
by Rand0mV1rus
Summary: Modern day Avatar... but with zombie invasion! Shippings in A/N


**Prologue**

A/N: This fic is months in the making. Well, technically it's still in the making. XD Anyway, on with the show- er, fic. Whatever!

Date: Does it matter?

Time: 1000 hours (that's army time :D)

Location: 50th floor of a skyscraper in LA

Several board members were gathered around a table listening to employees give new ideas for new characters for their business.

"Okay," one employee started, "he's a cat, but he lives next door to a bird whose wings are clipped and a stupid mouse and everyday he's tempted to eat them, but his conscience, which is an alien and a monster, get him into wacky adventures with his neighbors. What do you think?"

The head board member looked at him and said "Say, that's a great idea!"

"Really?"

"Nope." he presses a button and the employee falls into a pit and sees a giant bee.

"Hey there." The bee said in a feminine voice, "I'm gonna sting you and when I do you're gonna die because of my big stinger. Watch me wave it around." The giant bee waves its stinger side-to-side and accidentally stings itself. "Oh, done stung myself. Bye world." The giant bee falls and squishes the employee.

"Think gentleman. There's got to be someone who can think of a new character that will crush that gay sponge and fat raccoon-like thing. But who?"

"Why don't we try to think of one?" A fellow board member asked.

"Because we have people to do that for us, stupid." The head board member replied.

"Oh yeah, huh."

"There is one person." Another board member stated, which caught everyone attention.

"Who?" The head board member asked.

"The very person who started this company: Walt Disney."

Everyone groaned. "You do know that he's been dead for decades, right?"

"Yes, but we can bring him back."

"How?" Everyone asked.

"We have scientists working on a formula that can bring back the dead. It's called the A-virus. We were gonna call it the T-virus, but it was taken."

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"We're Disney. What do we care if it's safe or not?"

"Hmm... good point. When can we see results?"

"It'll take a couple of months, but thanks to plot device it'll be ready in a few seconds."

Date: A few months later

Time: 1800 hours

Location: 500 miles below the surface

The board member and his boss, as well as a couple of scientists, stood behind a glass wall. "See, what'd I tell you?"

"Interesting. What's that bum doing in there?" The head board member asked pointing to a man dressed in raggedy clothing wandering around the room like a drunk.

"That' one of our guinea pigs."

"One?"

The board member led his superior into a pitch-black room and flipped a switch turning on a bright light.

"My God, boy. What have you done?" The head board member asked as he witnessed a room with cages upon cages of "guinea pigs".

"Like it? Now it's time to put the A-virus to the final test." Several people wheeled in a casket labeled WD on the surface. A bulky man put a crowbar in the opening the casket and pried it open revealed very dried up corpse.

"Wait," a scientist spoke up, "shouldn't he be just bone?"

"He would, if the maggots got to him. We buried him in a steel casket in side the It's A Small World ride"

"Oh."

A scientist extracted the A-virus into a syringe and injected it into the neck of Walt Disney. After several minutes, Walt's eyes opened and sat up.

"Success!" A scientist shouted.

"Wait, won't he turn into a zombie?"

"What makes you say that?" the head board member asked as he popped open a champagne bottle.

"Well, that's what happened to all the other test subjects."

"Wait, wha?" Just then Walt Disney bit the neck of the head board member and everyone panicked.

We're gonna die!!!" A scientist shouted.

"Wait!" The board member shouted and he grabbed a syringe and stabbed it inside Disney's head making him fall to the floor.

"Well, that's over." The scientists muttered as they pointed behind him. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about the boss, didn't I?" The scientists nodded as the boss bit the board member in the back of the skull. One scientist muttered, "Well, looks like someone has healthy teeth."

Once again everyone panicked and the bulky man ran up to a control panel and began pressing buttons. "What are you doing?!" a scientist screamed. "I figure if I press random buttons it'll make the zombie go away." The bulky man replied.

"That's just stupid. You need the buttons on that control panel over there." He pointed towards a machine to the right of him.

"Thanks." The bulky man replied as he began pressing buttons meanwhile the boss and board member were feasting on the flesh of the rest of the scientists.

"Whatever you do, don't press that big, red button." The scientist told the bulky man.

"You mean this?" The bulky man pointed towards the button.

"Yes. Don't press it."

"So I shouldn't do this?" The bulky man pressed the button releasing all the "test subjects".

The scientist slapped the bulky man. "FOOL!!! You've doomed us all!" The zombies began closing in on them. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Really? What is it?"

"This." The scientist pushes the bulky man towards the zombies.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" The bulky shouted as the zombies attacked him.

The scientist climbed up towards high ground, but slipped on a banana peel.

"Dammit, Phil! I've told you constantly to pick up your trash!" The scientist saw Phil as well as the rest of his colleagues slow march towards him and quickly initiated the self destruct code. He sighed, "It's okay," he said to himself, "As long as these things don't get to the surface, the people will be safe."

Just the elevator dinged and a man stepped out. "Hey everybody, I brought Subway."

"SONUVA-" The scientist said before the zombies devoured him. After their meal they began to move towards the man.

"Uh-oh" Just then his phone rang playing "Thriller". "Wow. I didn't know I could get a signal down here" The man said as he saw the zombies start to dance. "Awesome!" he said as he started to dance. A few seconds later his phone stopped ringing. "NOOO!!!" The zombies once again marched towards him and began to feast on his innards. A few zombies managed to get into the elevator, while the others were left to explode in the lab. However, the explosion was only big enough to destroy just the lab and didn't get towards the elevator that was already on its way to the surface.

Once the zombies reached the surface the walked out the empty lobby and spread out in different directions.

One zombie was stopped by a.

"Would you like to hear the word of the Lord?" she asked as she handed the zombie a pamphlet.

The zombie looked at the pamphlet and then bit her hand.

"AHH!!! God dammit!" She screamed as she ran off in the other direction.

The met her friends later on and noticed her hand. "What happened, Darcy?" one of her friends asked.

"A homeless man bit me. I'll be all right though."

"Well, okay then. Come on we're late for the bake sale."

And so it beginsA/N: Q and A

**Now that we know the prologue, what happens now?**

I'm going to introduce the Avatar characters in the next chapter.

**Are you going to make this TophXOC?**

I thought about that and no. It's going to be Tokka. My OC will be in it though.

**What are the other shippings?**

Well, to make everyone happy I'm having Aang and Zuko both compete for Katara. At first it'll be Sukka, don't worry it won't last long. ;) That's all the pairings I've got so far.

**Who's the jerk of the fic?**

There are two: Jet and Hahn. Can you say Slapstick? XD

**When can we expect the next chapter?**

Well, here's the thing I'm going to see if people want this thing to continue. Otherwise, I'll give it up. If I get at least 10 reviews, then I'll continue this fic. So please R&R. Thank you.


End file.
